


Stand in the Gap

by exbex



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: Advent 2016 submission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Advent 2016 submission.

The trees are still, no wind to shake their bare limbs, and Hutch can’t help but focus on the way the branches, reaching out and coated in ice and frost, look so fragile, can’t help but wonder if they’ll crack when the warmth of spring melts the ice, can’t help but wonder if they’ll shatter after having been held, subdued and undisturbed, preserved and asleep, for so many months.

When he exhales, he can see his frozen breath, the only evidence, in this silent, pristine landscape, that he’s alive.

The evidence of the Christmas season is in full force back in Duluth, laughter and lights and singing, music piped from tinny radios, gifts wrapped up in shiny paper. It’s much more Starsky’s scene than this snowy, quiet forest, but Starsky was the one to insist that they spend the last days of their vacation here, at Hutch’s grandfather’s cabin.

Hutch looks at the snow, clean and pure, untouched by human hands, and thinks he knows why. Because Spring is months away, but Hutch can feel the ice melt inside of him, and he knows that Starsky, scarred but alive, may be the only one who can keep him from shattering.


End file.
